paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hoxton (Payday 2)/@comment-667468-20140622015059/@comment-1348475-20140623110646
"I am NOT a vandal, I undo what vandals did, and you should take a good look at yourself..." Then WHY do you delete valid information for a deletion tag? If we want to prepare for the possibility of Old Hoxton coming back as a playable character, then how about we name this page "Hoxton (Replacement)" that is a suggestion that allows for the validity of the information on this page to still be here. I mean, the only experience I have with Wikis is Dark Souls (which for the record has 5x as many pages) So y'know, maybe I'm just use to how it is over there, where we have two different pages for things because they have changed from DkS1 to DkS2. As a guy who wasted 5 years of his life building and co-managing a wikia of his own from the ground up. Here's my two rubles: The thing is, that replacement thing you're talking about is complete speculation. Overkill has never hinted yet that Old Hoxton will be playable again, only a heist concerning him. He might be, but that's not the case. For all we know, Hoxton is too pissed off at the group for replacing him so he bails on them entirely. Or hell, Overkill could pull off the multiple continuity card by having multiple scenarios where Hoxton is either rescued or killed during the breakout, as so not to upset the current status quo. As it stands at the moment, old Hoxton is in prison, is pissed off at the crew for replacing him, wants to get out, and will be part of a heist and that's it. That's the only solid piece of data you have. Everything else is baseless speculation. If we're going the way of documenting speculations like this, we might aswell make weapon entries for the UMP-45 SMG, M3 shotgun, and the hybrid sight on the G36s, used by the GenSec elites, which we can speculate will eventually become available to us but nothing concrete ATM (Hell, they recently released a crappy, underpowered version of the MK17 before those 3, so the hopes of those getting released is getting lower, personally). :Going back to a previous point you made though "Finally, the PD1 weapons have their respective PD2 pages because, despite the similar names and look, they are actually separate weapons." the Hoxtons are Separate characters. If you can apply that line of thinking to weapons, why not people? The thing is that the persona of Hoxton is still Hoxton, which is what we're documenting in regards to characters (I mean, you don't see a separate article about Nathan Steele here, or anything. All that is listed under Dallas' page. And Dallas is a persona assumed by Steele.). What we're documenting about characters is the history of the persona of Hoxton, not Jim Hoxworth or Hoxton McSteeleguy. It's kind of like documenting Batman. Batman has largely been a persona used by Bruce Wayne to fight crime, but was also Terry....somethinglastname in the Batman: Beyond cartoon series. At the core, Terry Batman functioned the same as Bruce Batman. Now, the if you're documenting the adventures of Batman, you'd include that the persona of Batman changed hands at one point. You don't make a separate entry about him that "it was a different Batman". That exchanging of real identities is part of the persona's history. Now, it is significantly less in Payday because the series doesn't exactly have the clearest of storylines, not to mention that Jim Hoxworth and Hoxificer O'MallyO'ConnelO'CarrolO'RileyO'BrienO'Sullivan (Who is also American) are both 2D shallow characters with very little things telling them apart, but the logic stands there. Plus, as I've said, it's easier to navigate and honestly too trivial to make a new article over. Weapons of the same name in both games went through enough drastic changes to warrant new articles and is less confusing to navigate through.